


Go your own way

by Madds



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Heartbreak, Hugging, Jealousy, Kissing, Longing, Love, Possessive Behavior, Resentment, Romance, War, bad intentions, binding, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madds/pseuds/Madds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a story i will work over time on it,"Gabrielle gets tired of being treated as a child and being ignored by the God of War,which has his own plans with the little Amazon Queen" Ares/Gabrielle pairing.M for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,this is my first story with this pairing,i love them to death and i think they deserve more,in this story i will try to make Gabrielle get out of her shell with all her insecurities and show Ares what she's made of and Xena as well,please be pacient thanks and enjoy...:D

This story starts with a new day, a normal day, but please don't be fooled by the notion, in our world currently mine and Xena's ,a normal day means a dangerous and sometimes deadly day full of adventures, of course that doesn't bother us, but sometimes I do wonder if I will settle down and have a husband and children, that sounds silly really, in this line of work you can't grow old and have all these without a price, most will say that having a family means having a weakness, although I would take the risk, maybe one day I will have them ,right to get back to the story…

For the moment we walk on the path to Athens for some provisions, were low on soap ,also we need a new fraying pan, thanks to Xena I was stuck with eating fish for a week now, a girl could endure so much, it was the third this month, maybe I should buy two just in case she wants to be creative again.

"Gabrielle I know that look, would you forget about that fraying pan already? We will get another one soon enough"Xena sighed a little too dramatic but with a hidden smile, she got on Argo's back and smiled at Gabrielle "Tell you what, let me go first to see if there any trouble ahead,and meet me there, you think you'll be ok?"Asked Xena her voice dripping with concerned.

"Xena I can take care of myself, just go I'll catch you up in no time "Gabrielle smiled and waved to her best friend while the other ride away looking for a good fight, she really loved her but sometimes she was really overprotective and she treated her like a small child, she sighs and starts walking slowly on the road that leads to Athena, she enjoyed these moments, just her the road and her trusting staff, that way she had time to think, plan and argue with herself without sounding or looking weird,Xena caught her a few times like that and she didn't want her best friend to think she finally lost it, not that she wasn't right, lately her mind was filled with a certain god that is not supposed to roam in there, how could she think of him even when she talks with her best friend, that is crazy and has to stop, it's not good for her to poison her mind like that for no good reason, she knew for a fact that the God of War had eyes only for his beloved warrior princess, that wasn't a secret and specially to her, she had seen the way he looks at her with those black eyes burning of desire, having an almost primal force in it, his lean but still build body leaning towards her even without him noticing, Gabrielle started laughing, since when is she in bad boys isn't that Xena's department? She guessed staying too much in the presence of the mighty princess rubbed on her, smiles while kicks a rock on the road, I guess being a bard and a queen warrior is not enough to attract the attention of Ares, of course I may be the reason he can't have Xena and he says I'm pretty irritating, but I really don't see it, no wonder he hates me, sighs and looks ahead "Only if I could prove myself, stop being the child, the irritating and specially the sidekick, not that I mind being next to Xena a true hero, but sometimes I feel so unappreciated It really hurts" grins "great I start talking to myself again "shakes her head and starts picking up her speed humming.

Meanwhile on …

Ares was pacing his room with long and fast steps frowning, he could not believe it, he has done anything for her,anything, and she stills refuses to come and lead his army, he tried to understand the reason behind it, he knew the "good" thing was not good for his business ,he was convinced that it was just a phase and in no time she'll be by his side ruling the earth and the Olympus togheder as it should be,it was that no good for nothing bard and her goody attitude, what did she see in that farm girl he didn't know, instead of an excuse for practice, that girl was a cursed magnet for attracting troubles, the ones Xena liked, the thing was that he tried to get rid of the blondie but she just doesn't go away, he needs a new plan and this time it better work, he stopped pacing and walked to his chair trying to look for that girl that had him in this mess. In no time the figure of Gabrielle appeared on the screen, she was walking alone with her staff, apparently she was thinking by the expression that was always chancing on her face, anger, sadness, relieve, surprise really that girl was trapped in a nasty problem to show this turmoil of emotion around, he stared at the blond girl that annoyed him to no end and made up his mind grinning, he will get rid of that irritating bard in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching Athens was a breeze, who knew the paths can be safe from time to time, the meeting point was always in a inn which always ends up with someone starting a fight and Xena finishing it. Making my way to the market instead, I was trying to find a frying pan as soon as possible, no more fish for this girl I’m done.

I see a stall with many frying pans of different size and materials, by this point I’m so exited that my observation skills are nonexistent, trying different pans to asses their durability I fail to notice a shadow who was watching my every move with an amused expression. Buying 2 frying pans I pack them and make my way to the inn when someone grabs my elbow, my reaction kicks in and trying to free myself I accidently hit Ares the God of War with one of the frying pan, I couldn’t contain my laugh as I forgot he took possession of my arm.

“What in my name is wrong with you wench” Ares said rubbing his forehead “I can’t believe you just hit me, with a frying pan nonetheless” He took hold of my elbow and dragged me to a more secluded alley.

Trying to hide my blush that has reached my neck and below, I’m trying to break free from his hold, yes Gabrielle good luck with that, trying to escape a god,  
“Seriously Ares do you have to scare my like that? Can’t you just try to at least act like a god? Kidnapping people in the middle of the day you should be ashamed of yourself ” my blush was still persisting, If he would just stop touching me “As you can see Xena is not with me, and the last time that I checked I’m not Hermes” trying not to show my disappointment since is never about me with this God in particular, but a fair maiden warrior who’s also her best friend.

“Look you troublemaker I wasn’t looking for Xena, I wanted to talk to you, but since you’re not interested I can always make you listen” I was looking at his smirking face as my mind couldn’t wrap itself on the idea that Ares, her Ares was actually looking for her and not Xena for once.

“Wait so what you’re saying” making a long pause to find my words “ is that you’re looking for me on your own free will and has nothing to do with Xena “ I didn’t think my eyes could get any wider and full of hope “Oh this is going to be rich, you have my undivided attention, please tell me with what can I possible help the mighty god of war “ I was trying to not show hope in my voice, the joy that the one I’ve been having my dreams filled with every night, would want anything to do with me.

I saw as his eyes travelled on my face with a shocked expression, I wished I knew what he was thinking, but it was getting late and Xena would come looking for me soon enough, gently I touched his forearm with my free hand, I was dying inside only from that small contact, I wanted more so much more, for those strong arms to take me and hold me tight while whispering silly nothings in my ear, now we were both staring into each others eyes and trying to find words to break the tension . “Well..” I started breathing very shallow while counting the freckles in his eyes “I m waiting Ares, what do you want with me?” he woke from the long daze and dropped my elbow like it was fire “Yes, yes I wanted your advice on a matter ”he started saying all the while avoiding my eyes “I want you to teach me how to be more approachable and kind “ the way he forced the last word was a wake up call reminding me that in front of me was Ares the God of War, not a kind and respectable man, I swallowed my words and trying to look in his eyes with disbelieve “You’re telling me that you want to change and be good” although I had strong feelings for him I never forgot who he was in the end, a cruel uncaring god whose only concern was to rage war and conquer the world “What makes you thing I will believe you, or help you for that matter” trying to get myself in check while I stole many gazes towards him.

“Ok I know I’m not the best candidate for that, specially since you know I tried killing you a few times and Xena as well, I know it sounds like another scheme of mine, but I’m serious this time” trying to make the most sincere face I saw, an idea blossomed in my head, if I help him I can have him around more, that would be enough for now, until I can make a plan to make him fall for me , with a smile on my face I extended my arm “Ok Ares I will accept the challenge, but as soon as I find any fault in this plan of yours or trying to trick me or Xena all this is off and you will feel the wrath of Xena once again “ I smile while he shakes my hand and smirks “Oh trust me little bard, you have my word nothing evil will come out of this” as we shake a bright red flame binds out hands together “What the…”


	3. Chapter 3

Who knew that watching the little bard from afar in the shadows can be so entertaining, although I believe her to be a nuisance she has her qualities, she has her way with her staff or the way that mouth of hers get those two out of troubles most of the time, I bet its because of those plumb lips of her, where did that come from? I mean she is a strong good looking woman, but she nags like an old wench, Ares snap out of it what’s wrong with you, you are here to destroy her not check her out, now go get her and make her suffer for all the trouble she caused you all this time.

As I make my way towards her I see her buying two of those pans, the gods know why, I reach for her arm to grab as quickly as possible not seeing her frying pan flying towards my head “What in my name is wrong with you wench” with my free hand rubbing my forehead as the other still holds her captive, her skin feels soft and warm between my fingers. 

“I can’t believe you just hit me, with a frying pan nonetheless” Thinking of my initial plan I dragged her to a more secluded alley, I need to make this believable or she will never bite. Looking more closely I see her face and neck is all red now, Interesting maybe she is ashamed she was caught with her guard down, I do enjoy seeing her all red and breathless, and more so since I’m at fault.

“Seriously Ares do you have to scare my like that? Can’t you just try to at least act like a god? Kidnapping people in the middle of the day you should be ashamed of yourself ” Ha ashamed that’s a good one, the way she submits to my touch the more I want to explore the reactions I can entice from her body.

“As you can see Xena is not with me, and the last time that I checked I’m not Hermes” Was she always this beautiful? Or is the situation in hand, I must admit I do like to make women bashful and crave for my attention, but the bard? This might work better then I thought “Look you troublemaker I wasn’t looking for Xena, I wanted to talk to you, but since you’re not interested I can always make you listen” I smirked as I thought of a few ways to make her listen, a few of them nonorthodox, but he is the God of War, if he can’t make the little bard fear him he doesn’t deserve the title, I stare her down while ideas pop in my head on how to make her submit, all of them very enticing.

“Wait so what you’re saying” I can’t help myself not to stare her in the eyes while she tries to convince herself I wasn’t here for Xena “ is that you’re looking for me on your own free will and has nothing to do with Xena “ Her expression irks me to no end “Oh this is going to be rich, you have my undivided attention, please tell me with what can I possible help the mighty god of war “ Mocking me doesn’t stop the urge I have to pull her closer to my body and keep her trapped until I feel satisfied, the next thing I know I can feel her free hand touching my forearm, the jolt of electricity travels thought out my body and I stare into her eyes trying to find my composure . “Well..” I see I wasn’t the only one having this effect “I m waiting Ares, what do you want with me?” I snapped back to reality trying to hide the reaction my body has to her closeness, the first thing will be letting her elbow go and not look at her until I feel safe again to do so “Yes, yes I wanted your advice on a matter ” what’s wrong with me,snap out of it Ares “I want you to teach me how to be more approachable and kind “ I need to continue with my plan no matter the new situation.

“You’re telling me that you want to change and be good” the way she told that sentence alerts me, I need to make her believe me if I plan to succeed “What makes you thing I will believe you, or help you for that matter” so she avoids my gaze now, maybe I can turn that to my advantage, ok Ares time to turn on the charm “Ok I know I’m not the best candidate for that, specially since you know I tried killing you a few times, and Xena as well, I know it sounds like another scheme of mine, but I’m serious this time” I tried to look serious and remorseful when I noticed the change of heart in an instance, she will be a hard one to crack .

“Ok Ares I will accept the challenge, but as soon as I find any fault in this plan of yours or trying to trick me or Xena all this is off and you will feel the wrath of Xena once again “ I got her, even if she seems to have her own plan in this I can still turn it in my advantage, I smirk as I shake her hand “Oh trust me little bard, you have my word nothing evil will come out of this” in that moment the spell to bind her to me has taken life and capturing her essence with mine until the job is complete “What the…” I see the horror on her face and I know the plan is on track, you will soon regret the day you were born little bard .


End file.
